


Found the Right Guy

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU 2015 [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria needs help corralling the Avengers after they've been de-aged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found the Right Guy

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr anon requested De-aging, Didn't Know They Were Dating - Maria/Sam

The high pitched screaming that greets Sam as he steps off the elevator almost makes him want to step back onto the elevator. He slowly ventures closer to the nose, wincing when it somehow manages to go up in both volume and pitch.

He can sees Maria’s silhouette moments she jerks to the left, dodging a projectile, which Sam barely manages to dodge as well. He turns to follow the path and discovers it was a wooden train.

“No, Clint, you can’t throw things!” Maria states. The crying only worsens.

“Maria?” Sam calls over the noise.

Maria turns partially, she sighs. “Oh, thank god, back up.”

Sam arches an eyebrow. “What’s going on?”

“Long story short?”

Sam nods. He’ll get the long one, once the screaming has stopped. 

“The Avengers are now kids. Pepper has Tony, Thor has Bruce and Steve, I have Natasha and Clint.”

“Thor wasn’t affected?”

“Oh, he was affected, but what’s 50 years to an Asgardian? Sharon is coming to sit with Steve. I need help with my former Shield Agents.”

“No!” the screamer yells as another voice starts screaming.

“Dammit Clint,” Maria snaps. “Do not throw things at Natasha.”

Sam sighs, remembers his nephew and goes straight to Clint. “I’ve got him.”

He manages to coral Clint, and pick him up. He gets smacked in the face twice, before he manages to get a hold of Clint’s wrists. Then the squirming starts and the attempts at biting. He tries a variety of ways to hold Clint without hurting him, but also won’t allow Clint to hurt Sam or himself. It feels like forever.

Clint gives one last ‘no’, before sighing and leaning into Sam’s hold. Sam doesn’t move until he realizes that Clint has fallen asleep.

“You’re almost making me rethink the whole kids thing Sam,” Maria says, softly.

Sam smiles up at her. “Yeah, I suppose when you find the right guy, you can through de-aged Avengers at him.”

Maria’s eyes narrow slightly. “I already found the right guy.”

“You have?” Sam can feel his heart break just a bit. Maria is an incredible woman and he wants her to be happy. Still, he kind of hoped that their friendship was building to that. They met for at least a meal whenever they were in the same town and almost as much as they could fit in.

Maria scowls at his question. “I’ve only been dating him Tony’s end of Hydra party.”

Sam remembers that party. They’d talked for a long time and it had ended with Maria had asking to meet him for coffee, she’d had to cancel because of Ultron, but she’d rescheduled as soon as that had blown over. The get togethers had been going on since then. He doesn’t remember her spending any extra time with anyone besides the Avengers team. 

The sharp jolt of Maria flicking her finger against his head, breaks him out of his thoughts. Maria sighs as she sits against him. “I must be really bad at flirting, but I suppose this explains why you haven’t put any moves on me.”

“Wait… what?” Sam asks, looking at her.

“We’ve been dating, Sam. It’s why I called you and not Wanda or Rhodey. I wanted your help, because you’re my boyfriend and not just my colleague.”

“We’re dating?!”

Maria studies him. “I thought we were, but if you’d rather not.”

“No,” Sam says quickly. “I mean, I’d love to be you boyfriend.”

The corner of Maria’s lip twitches upward, but she doesn’t smile. “Good.”

“Does that mean I get to kiss you?”

Maria nods.

Sam leans in to kiss, forgetting about the toddler in his arms until it screams, “No!” and then just start shrieking again. Maria winces as Clint begins kicking and hitting again. 

It takes Sam a moment to get a new hold of him, but that doesn’t stop the yelling by then Maria has retreated. Sam mouths at her, ‘raincheck?’

Maria nods as she goes to sit next to Natasha, who burbles at her in either jargon or Russian. Sam’s not sure which, though.


End file.
